Type III-V semiconductor compound devices are typically used in optical communications networks utilizing optical fibers as transport mediums. Each of these devices may typically be connected to at least one optical fiber. It is desirable to obtain efficient power coupling of transmissions between such opto-electronic devices and optical fibers.
However, such semiconductor devices may typically have small mode sizes (≦ approximately 1 μm in the transverse direction, for example). This relatively small mode size of the semiconductor device may tend to impair coupling into optical fibers resulting in losses that represent a significant part of the optical power budget in an optical network. Further, the mode shape of a glass fiber may be largely symmetrical, while the mode shape of such a semiconductor device may be largely asymmetrical. This shape mismatch may also lead to losses.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide for an improved system and method for providing optical coupling between photonic components and optical fibers.